Power Rangers Combat Chaos
Power Rangers Combat Chaos is based on and an adaption of the 2017 Power Rangers film in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. It's the only series where a lot of previous Power Rangers teams joins with the current for the duration of the show. It's also the only Ranger series that crosses over with VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, Masked Rider ZO, Masked Rider J, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Street Fighter, Ace Attorney, Kill La Kill, Skullgirls, Mortal Kombat, The Mask, Masters of the Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kick-Ass, the New Adventures of Gigantor and horror franchises such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Spawn, Halloween, Child's Play, Leprechaun and more. Synopsis Coming soon... Characters Chaos Rangers Allies *Zunar: Based on Zordon, design very similar to Master Control Program from Tron. *Zordon: Resurrected from the dead, permanently in a new, epic warrior look whenever he comes out of his time warp to fight alongside the Rangers. Warrior look based on his costume design in the Zordon of Eltar fan film. His time warp form is portrayed by David Fielding while his warrior form is portrayed by Gene Rush and voiced by Peter Cullen. *Dulcea *Super Omega Ranger *Alpha 5 *Alpha 10: Based on the 2017 film version of Alpha 5. *Janice Robinson *Sharon *Reed Hanson *Nonnie Walker *Ethan Wood *Hooper Picalarro *Julie James *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Milo *Peggy Brandt *Captain Leo Davidson *Daena *Andy Barclay *Nica Pierce *Power Rangers Battle Star *Power Rangers Trump Squad *Power Rangers World Legion *Power Rangers Solar Force *Power Rangers Crystal Force *Power Rangers Bio Storm *Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Green Guardians *Power Rangers Star Force *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninjor *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo (Justin is real, the rest are robots) *Blue Senturion *Zador the Phantom Ranger *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Time Force *Time Inspection Brigade: Based on Special Rescue Police Winspector and Super Rescue Solbrain. **Alex/Time Fire: Former Time Force Red Ranger, now a special, red police ranger. Based on Ryoma Kagawa/Fire. **Pike: Based on Bikel. Voiced by Vic Mignogna. **Walter: Based on the Winspector character of the same name. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. **Rachel Hall/Crimson Jetta: Based on SolJeanne. Played by Monica Carlson. **Cory Tyrell/Blue Bravestar: Based on SolBraver. Played by Evan Dollard. **Goldozer: Based on Soldozer. Voiced by Greg Cipes. *Power Rangers SPD *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Millennium Force *VR Troopers **Ryan Steele **JB Reese **Kaitlin Star **Adam Steele/Cybortron **Andrew Clark/Psycon: Based on Space Sheriff Gavan and Mad Rider from Warrior of the Lost World. Portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson. **Hunter Anderson: Based on Uchuu Keiji Sharivan. Portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. **Amy Hinton/Red Python **Jamal Reese/Guardrotron: Based on Juspion. Played by Hakim Alston. *Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *Donais/Roborider *Ferrian/Cyber Rider: Based on Kidou Keiji Jiban. *Zarius/Arrow Rider: Based on Kamen Rider Marika. *Masked Rider Warriors **Masked Rider Warrior Leader: Based on Kamen Rider 1. **Masked Rider Warrior General: Based on Kamen Rider 2. **Masked Rider Warrior Commander: Based on Kamen Rider V3. **Masked Rider V3: Based on Kamen Rider X. **Masked Rider Riderman: Based on Kamen Rider Amazon. **Masked Rider X: Based on Kamen Rider Stronger. **Masked Rider Amazon: Based on Kamen Rider Skyrider. **Masked Rider Super-V: Based on Kamen Rider Riderman. **Masked Rider Strongman: Based on Kamen Rider Super-1. **Masked Rider Z-Cross: Based on Kamen Rider ZX. *Craig Phelps/Masked Rider J: Played by Chris Casamassa. *Jeffro "Jeff" West/Masked Rider ZO: Played by Ho-Sung Pak. *Kamen Rider Warriors **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting **Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor **Chance/Kamen Rider Torque **Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike **Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe **Van/Kamen Rider Camo **Chase/Kamen Rider Spear **Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust **Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath **Kase/Kamen Rider Siren **Adam/Kamen Rider Onyx *Eubulon *David Lee/Ninja Olympiad: Based on Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Played by Ho-Yung Pak. *Global Ninjas: Based on the World Ninjas from Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya. *Blue Swat **George **Aaron **Talia *Gamma Gold: Based on Gold-Platinum. *Nastasia: Lover of Anthony Crawford. Based on Mimi from Space Sheriff Gavan and the character Nastasia from Warrior of the Lost World. *Speed-Wheels: Cyber Rider's trusty talking motorcycle. From Warrior of the Lost World. Voiced by Veronica Taylor. *Commander Stephen Furst/Joker: The commander of the Power Rangers Trump Squad. Based on Commander Daisuke Kujirai. Portrayed by Gary Oldman. *Squeaker: Stephen's pet cyborg hamster. Based on Hamster-kun. Voiced by Chiara Zanni. *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Devon Frink: Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Musetta Vander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Amber Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Roman Ramirez: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. *Teddi-5: Voiced by Cynthia Cranz. Based on Peebo. *Dr. Johnathan Parker *Daniel Parker *Dr. Atlas Yeager: An American army officer and scientist. Portrayed by Dan Green. *Cora: Cora is an intelligent dog cared by the Yeagers, trained by Julia to speak English. Based on CC. Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Copernicus: Copernicus is a robot dog from planet Electron sent to Earth to protect the Electro Force Tower and the technology within; ultimately to be used when The Iron Vader Empire finally arrive on Earth and the Electro Force rangers need to be created. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Unitron: Unitron is the computer within the massive island-like fortress of Electro Island. It is the main manager of the island, running the machinery and protecting its main inhabitant, Copernicus. Voiced by Kirk Thornton. *Princess Isabelle *Maya Young *Feline Express: The Alien Rangers' mode of transportation, courtesy of Cestria. Voiced by Mari Devon. Based on Nekomaru. *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Toxica *Jindrax *Big Bad Beetleborgs Retronix **Reese Jones **Emilie Watson **Greg Vale **Josh Baldwin *Big Bad Beetleborgs Metallix **Andrew "Drew" McCormick **Roland Williams **Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Astralborgs **Dragonborg **Fireborg **Lightingborg **Ladyborg *Karato *Silver Ray *The League of Good Guys **The Colossal Elastic Boy **The Galloping Gazelle **Dinah Mite **Flo **Feedback **The Magnificent Molecule Man *Devon Frink *Seymour *Seline (Seymour's girlfriend) *Laurie Strode *Jeb *Professor Hart *Tao Chong: Portrayed by Rich Cancino. *Mia Chong *Tyler Steele *Zeb: Adam Steele's dog and Jeb's twin. *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Barbara Stewart *Molly Stewart *Albee Stewart *Hillhurst Inhabitants **Flabber **Count Fangula **Frankie **Mums **Wolfie **Little Ghoul *Arthur "Art" Fortunes *Captain Zandar: The leader of the Allies and son of Zordon. *Alpha 4: Rebuilt from the Wild Western Era. *EAGLE Agents **Melanie Soames aka 007: One of the EAGLE Agents. **Selina Ross aka 008: One of the EAGLE Agents. **Judith Chavez aka 009: One of the EAGLE Agents. *Blitzkrieg Team: A Support Group of the Blitz Enforcers who aiding the Blitzkrieg Rangers. Consists of Five Blitz Enforcers. *Chief Commander Colard Anderson: Chief of the Blitz Defense Force. Portrayed by William Hurt. *Andrina: Guardian Princess of Merlana. Based on Sakura. Portrayed by Elle Fanning *Karina: A young girl from the planet Rezula. Based on Nana. Portrayed by Sophia Gennusa (kid form) and Mara Wilson (adult form). *Satina: Satina is a female tan-colored reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. Wife of Alion and mother of Toadstar and her infant daughter Komilia. *Toadstar: Toadstar is a green male reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. He is the son of Alion and Satine. *Mechan *Buzz Sanders: The inventor of Goldozer. Played by Matt Hill. *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy White *Decapre *Charlie Nash *Blanka *Dan *Sakura *Zangief *Rainbow Mika *Karin *Dhalsim *Fei Long *Rose *Ibuki *Juri *Karin *Laura *Alex *Rashid *Azam *Sagat *Abel *Crimson Viper *Rufus *El Fuerte *Cody *Guy *Maki *Mike Haggar *Carlos Miyamoto *Jessica *Poison *Hugo *Rolento *Elena *Gunloc *Biff Slamkovich *Yun *Yang *Dudley *Makoto *Birdie *Sodom *T. Hawk *Sean *Adon *Hakan *Ingrid *Batsu Ichimonji *Akira Kazama *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Daigo Kazama *Shoma Sawamura *Roberto Miura *Raizo Imawano *Roy Bromwell *Gan Isurugi *Phoenix Wright *Apollo Justice *Athena Cykes *Maya Fey *Pearl Fey *Trucy Wright *Miles Edgeworth *Ryuko Matoi *Neo-Senketsu (Senketsu reborn and reforged) *Satsuki Kiryuin *Mako Mankanshoku *Honnouji Academy Elite Four **Ira Gamagoori **Uzu Sanageyama **Nonon Jakuzure **Houka Inumuta *Carol Edgeworth/Painwheel *Sienna Contiello/Squigly *Cerebella *Filia *Peacock *Peacock's Gang **Avery **Andy Anvil **Tommy Ten-Tons **George Bomb **Lonesome Lenny *Parasoul *Double *Beowulf *Al Simmons/Spawn *Wanda Blake/Lady Spawn *Phil Timper/The Redeemer *Jimmy Sparks, Jr. *Bonnie Brilliant *Dr. Bob Brilliant *Inspector Blooper *Prince Adam/He-Man *Cringer/Battle Cat *Princess Adora/She-Ra *Spirit/Swift Wind *Teela *Man-At-Arms *Sorceress of Castle Grayskull *Stratos *Man-E-Faces *Orko *Ram Man *Fisto *Mekaneck *Roboto *Buzz-Off *Artilla *Flipshot *Hydron *Kayo *Nocturna *Sagitar *Spinwit *Tuskador *Vizar *Lubic *Queen Angella *Princess Glimmer *Madame Razz *Broom *Bow *Kowl *Frosta *Castaspella *Perfuma *Flutterina *Sea Hawk *Mermista *Twiggets *Light Hope *General Sunder *Vasser *Tharren *Barris *Sweet Bee *Keeber *Spinnerella *Peekablue *Perfuma *Snout Spout *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo **Venus de Milo *April O'Neil *August O'Neil *Casey Jones *Irma Langinstein *Splinter *Karai *Mighty Mutanimals **Slash **Mona Lisa **Leatherhead **Mondo Gecko **Herman **The Newtralizer **Walkabout **Kid Kangie **Sandstorm **Doctor El **Halfcourt **Ruff the Ref **Monty the Moose **Hot Spot **Sergeant Bananas **Larry the Lemur *Needlenose *Metalhead *Justice Forever **Kyson McCray/Kick-Ass **Lacey Meier/White Cat **Mandy Macready/Hit-Girl **Brendan Thomson/Black Phenom **Robert Torres/Shank **Andrew Kaufman/Battle-Guy **Leon Fermin/Ass-Kicker **Scott Corrida/Red Mist **Samuel Keers/Doctor Gravity **Landon Chase/Insect Man (with a new costume; Spider-Man's former wrestler costume from the non-canon live-action movie) **Miranda Swedlow/Night Bitch **Eisenhower **Colby Randolph/Blast Hammer **John Murano/Flamefist **Corey Turner/The Enforcer **Megan Hancock/Moon Bird **Reuben Justice/All-Seeing Eye **Toby Bradley/Rocket-Man **Brenda Lynn/Green Vixen **Ashton Owens/Mustard Man **Edgar Quincy/Crossing-Guardian **Daniel Robitaille/The Candyman **Mark Gray/The Phantom Prowler **Clark Hartford/Iceguard **Tina Fontana/Night Witch Villains *Lord Zarnak: The Yautja king of an evil empire. Based on Lord Zedd and the Predator. *Queen Bandora: Zarnak's bride and co-ruler, formerly the Green Chaos Ranger. Based on the 2017 Rita Repulsa. *Lord Drakkon: An evil Ranger who used to work with Rita Repulsa (in the Boom! Studios MMPR comics). He pilots the Black Dragon. *Goldak: A clone of Goldar loyal to Zarnak and Bandora. Based on Neo-Grifforzer. *Chamelea: An evil shapeshifting Chameleon who joined Bandora after she was foiled by the Chaos Rangers and Janice; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Silverback: Goldar's resurrected brother. *Primatox: Scorpina's older sister. *Ghastly Grinner: Comic book supervillain brought to life; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Michael Myers: The very same immortal serial killer. He swore allegiance to Zarnak and Bandora, and as a result, was given a special armor of his own, which is based on the Spartan suit from the Halo series. SPOILER ALERT: At part of the climax of the series, he was permanently defeated when Mason sliced his head off before he could kill Laurie. *Slaymaster: An evil Namekian who is a friend of Zarnak and Bandora. He is loyal to them and teams up with the other fighters that serve them. Character costume design based on Piccolo from Dragonball Evolution. *Emperor Venjix: Nemesis of Power Rangers RPM; The manifestation of a deleted computer virus, restored by Dr. Vink. Commonly called Venjix (by the RPM rangers) and Emperor Venjix (by all Rangers). *Madison Storm: The psychotic co-creator of the theme park HorrorLand. *Lubdan: An evil leprechaun who loves gold. He is loyal to Bandora and is willing to share his gold only with her and Zarnak, thanks to his new friend Goldak. *Drake Genesis: A highly intelligent and sophisticated robotic android from his old planet. He and Lubdan became a great duo loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Dr. Vink: A mad scientist who was foiled by the Chaos Rangers who defeated his monster creations, freed Reed and Nonnie and destroyed his restaurant. As a result, Dr. Vink joined Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora, becoming their trusted monster creator; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Pinball Wizard: Also known as Mr. Olson; an evil wizard who traps his victims inside his pinball machines. He thought he trapped the Rangers and Ross Campbell inside his pinball machine forever, but his plan was foiled by Zunar who teleported the Rangers and Ross, with the latter thinking that the memory of when he played Mr. Olson's pinball machine was only a dream. As a result, Ross turned over a new leaf by not getting loose coins from payphones or from a fountain. Then he met Sophie- the girl who looked just like the princess of Mr. Olson's pinball game- and started dating her; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Lady Malice: An evil sorceress who is the leader of the Z-Druids hired by Lord Zarnak. When her universal takeover scheme was foiled by the Power Rangers, she had evil versions of them- from her universe- try and defeat them to save it, but alas, they were defeated along with herself by the good Rangers' Power Blaster. As a result of Lady Malice's demise, every evil spell she casted was broken, and her victims were freed; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Renegade Virus: An evil computer virus that somehow physically appeared in the real world. He joined Zarnak's forces as another one of his loyal minions; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Crazy George: A power-hungry madman who achieved his goal of wielding the power of the Dragon's Talisman, gaining full control of the Silent Servant; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Stanley the Vampire: A notorious vampire from Vampire Town who was defeated by the Power Rangers with a Chaos Stake through the heart from the Green Ranger. Stanley was thought to have been killed, but he was resurrected by Lord Zarnak, who sees potential in him. As a result, he made him yet another member of his forces; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Slappy the Dummy *The Haunted Car: Slappy's mode of transportation. *Brent Green *Masked Mutant *Root Rot *Pinky Flamingo *Chin Chilla *Wartlock *Zorax *Ben Willis: A serial killer who was thought to have been dead by four teens who ran him over. After coming back from the dead once again, he was recruited by Lord Zarnak and Bandora, who promised him his revenge if he would join them, to help him kill Julie James, who was miraculously rescued from certain death by the Pink Ranger, who shot Ben in the eye with her Power Blaster before the killer fled in fear. Zarnak and Bandora used a blue, parasitic organism that bonded with Ben and fused them together with their powers to turn him into a dangerous humanoid monster. *Dorian Tyrell: A mobster resurrected from the dead by Zarnak, Bandora, Zedd and Rita. After being told about how they would help him fulfill his greatest desires, including giving him the same powers he had before. Wanting to be powerful again, Dorian agreed to join the United Alliance of Evil, pledging loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora. As a result, Zedd and Rita used their magic to forge a new Mask of Loki. After putting on the mask, Dorian permanently became the green-faced monster he once was. *Evil Ryu: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. *Dark Link: A manifestation of Legend of Zelda's Link's darkness. He is brought to life by Lord Zedd and Rita, pledging his loyalty to them. *Dark Scorpion: Also known as Masho Hasashi, evil twin brother of Hanzo Hasashi, resurrected from the dead by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, swearing loyalty to them. *Dark Punisher: Also known as Matthew Sterling, a criminal who attempted to murder Tommy Oliver one time. After his plan to ruin Mason and his friends' reputation was foiled by Tommy, Matthew hated him with a vengeance and attempted to murder him one time. However, he was stopped by Johnny, who ratted him out to the police. Enraged, Matthew vowed that he would do anything to kill Tommy and the Power Rangers. That's where opportunity came knocking when he saw Lord Zedd and his forces, before he stowed away on Zarnak's ship. Matthew revealed himself to the villains, suggesting to them, "What if a human being who hates the Power Rangers were to help you?" Showing no fear to them, he told them that he had a huge grudge against Tommy and wanted to get rid of him and the Power Rangers. Intrigued about Matthew's hatred of the Power Rangers and suggestion, the United Alliance of Evil gladly recruited him to their forces. Once recruited, Matthew told the villains that he calls himself the Punisher during his attempt to kill Tommy. Liking the sound of that, Lord Zarnak and Bandora suggested him to make his warrior name sound even more evil, and the villains agreed to refer to him as the Dark Punisher, to Matthew's delighted approval. Ever since then, the Dark Punisher became yet another one of Zarnak's loyal minions. *Nega-Rangers: Evil doppelgangers of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, made and chosen by Zarnak, Bandora, Zedd, Rita, Thrax and Kimita. **Alexander Leons: The Exo-Kiba Ranger. **Tomek Oliver: The Exo-Dragon Ranger; An evil clone of Tommy Oliver. **Jackson Gordo: The Exo-Mammoth Ranger. **Annily Wilson: The Exo-Ptera Ranger. **Leevon Maolan: The Exo-Tricera. **Trina Ayano: The Exo-Tiger. **Lt. Cyberock: The Exo-Tyranno Ranger; An evil cyborg clone of Rocky DeSantos, and a warrior from the Machine Empire. His recruitment is to the approval of Prince Gasket and Lady Archerina. *Naston: An arrogant, narcissistic hunter turned psychotic villain exposed for his crimes, becoming loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora. *Furybeast: A four-armed beast who has two mutant feet and two giant toes on each foot. Based on Brock Lesnar from WWE Mutants. *Swamprake Clan **Swamprake: A humanoid swamp monster with crocodilian skin, claws and a tail. To the approval of his masters, he formed what he considers a family, known as the Swamprake Clan. Based on Bray Wyatt from WWE Mutants. **Jake the Snake: An evil snake monster out for revenge. When his scheme was ruined by the Power Rangers, he pledged allegiance to Lord Zarnak and the Evil Alliance, especially becoming part of a formed unit and family with Swamprake. Jake fell in love with the Snake Lady after first meeting her before she also joined the Swamprake Clan; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. **Snake Lady *Madabito: An evil member of the slaughtered Uchiha Clan with dark powers given to him by his adopted parents, Lord Zedd and Rita. *Uber Jason: An upgraded, more advanced, and futuristic clone of Jason Voorhees resurrected by and becoming a loyal minion to Lord Zarnak. *Chuck Snider: Formerly known as Charles Lee Ray, a.k.a. Chucky, the murderous, possessed Good Guy doll. When he and his wife Tiffany were recruited by Bison, he agreed on giving him a body. That was where Bison came up with a brilliant idea; to use a Cadmus clone of Ken Masters as his new body, provided by Lex Luthor. Chucky was really excited about it, and after permanently transferring his soul to his new body, he decided that it shall be his permanent one. To his delight, Chucky's new body comes with the same abilities as Ken Masters, only dark and evil. He loves it so much, he decided to change his name to something fitting for his new look; Chuck Snider. This made Tiffany love him even more, and vice versa. Ever since then, Chuck became another valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. *Tiffany Snider: Chucky's now-beloved wife. At first, she still possessed the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. She fell in love with Chucky even more when he became Chuck Snider, thanks to him transferring his body to the Cadmus clone of Ken Masters. But one day, after being beaten alongside Chuck Snider, Tiffany lost Jennifer's body, thanks to Zordon, who used his magic to extract Tiffany's soul and freeing Jennifer permanently. Thinking fast, Tiffany's evil spirit was taken by Master Vile, who put it in a jar. Afterwards, Lex Luthor used a pink-haired Cadmus clone of Krista Sparks before Chuck transferred Tiffany's spirit to the body. Tiffany was surprised of her new look at first, but then she started finding herself even sexier and more beautiful in her new look. With that said, she and Chuck decided to start a new life in their new bodies, but still killing victims. That was when they agreed to join Zarnak and his ultimate alliance. Character design based on Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012). *Black Goku: Cadmus clone of Goku with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar. *Daikorn: Cadmus clone of Vegeta with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar. *Hichigo: Cadmus clone of Ichigo Kurosaki, similar to his Hollow form, but with the black Soul Reaper outfit. *Sajozer: Cadmus clone of Sajin Komamura, easily identified with blue fur and red in place of white on his Soul Reaper outfit. *Golems: Bandora's foot soldiers. Based on the 2017 Putties. *Ranger Sentries: Lord Drakkon's militia, humans who wear mass-produced Ranger-like armors that designate the specific functions of each solider. **Tyrannosaurus Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. **Mastodon Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger. **Sabertooth Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger. **Pterodactyl Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. **Triceratops Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. *Swamp Monster *Clarissa *Muglani *Murder the Clown *Graveyard Ghouls *Professor Shock *Prince Khor-Ru *Countess Yvonne *Fifi the Vampire Poodle *The Body Squeezers *Count Nightwing *The Lord High Executioner *The Creeps *The Lawn Gnomes *Ricky Beamer *Cronby *Madame Doom *Captain Long Ben One-Leg *Will Blake *The Pumpkin Heads *The Scarecrows *Annihilator 3000 *The Bees *E. Ville Creeper's Plants *Judge Day: The Judge of The Court of Wisdom, a court that exists in the cyberworld of the computer game "Wisdom Game, The Ultimate Journey of Knowledge". His appearance is usually concealed by a mask and a powered wig. He was very committed to following the rules of wisdom (such as honesty, integrity, responsibility). Often he would go through with making decisions, by consulting a magical sphere named the "The Wisdom Glass", which he considered a higher power and whose judgement always had to be rightfully carried out. The Power Rangers, with the help of Zunar and the VR Troopers, foiled his attempt to kill Jimmy Miller and Allan Price for stealing the computer game. Ryan Steele used his VR Laser Saber on the evil judge to defeat him. Furious at this, the Judge and his associates pledged their allegiance to Grimlord and his forces. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Allan, by the advice from the Troopers and the Rangers, returned the stolen computer game and promised to get it properly by buying it when they make enough money. *The Keeper *Court Jester *Black Cross King: The main villain of the series. Rumor has it that he's the great grandfather of Rita Repulsa. *Iron Man Mask General Megalon: Based on Iron Man Mask General Temujin. *Sun Halo Azkaban: Based on Sun Halo Mask. *Volcano Mask General Magmoldar: Based on Volcano Mask General Magman. *Commander-in-Chief Fatilla: Based on Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask. *Metalliclaw: Based on Boss Iron Claw. *Iron Knight: The enemy of Masked Rider V3. Based on Baron Iron Mask. *General Sandstorm: Enemy of the Battle Star Rangers. Based on General Sahara. *Captain Astrohead: Enemy of Masked Rider Amazon when he is encountered on amazon rainforest. Based on Captain UFO. *Death Crusher: The Enemy of Kikaider. Based on Hell Boxer. *Professor Zadimus: Leader of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Satan Egos and Toei Spider-Man's Professor Monster. *Kalmedor: Biker and commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Commander Hedder and Megaranger vs. Carranger's Helmedor. *Lamina: Female commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Salomé and Toei Spider-Man's Amazoness. *Casina and Scorsha: Two ancient female warriors from an uncharted region of the Amazon whose mummified bodies were resurrected by Professor Zadimus for the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Toei Spider-Man's Bella and Rita. *Queen Setra: Mother of Rita Repulsa and mother-in-law to Lord Zedd. *General Jackal *King Gorgon *Mirra *Shanda *Evilbrain *Vaderon: Leader of the Brain Army. Based on Sun Vulcan's Führer Hell Saturn. *Dark Sun Lord: Based on Sun Vulcan's Black Sun God. *Azana: Based on Sun Vulcan's Amazon Killer. *Inazuma: Azana's lost partner who was manipulated by her and Queen Setra to challenging Vaderon. *Zeta Girls: Based on Sun Vulcan's Zero Girls. *Emperor Cybercon: Based on Fuhrer Taboo. After he was freed when iron is discovered in Turkey, he hid in his castle's main walls. *General Neclord: Based on General Deathgiller. He is rivals to Taran Barlow and his closest ally is Chaotica. *Chaotica: Based on Mazurka. She is the first field commander of Cybercon's forces. *Kirnon: Based on Grand Marshall Deathmark. His guardians were based on Bella and Beth. *Venomina: Based on Dr. Zazoriya. Lizarknus' Sister and rival. *Lizarknus: Based on Dr. Iguana. Venomina's Brother and rival. *Dr. Malevolent: Based on Doctor Man. *Massacre, Onslaughtia and Terrorizo: The Big Three of the Malevolent Army. *Shadowclaw: Onslaughtia's Cat Monster bodyguard. Based on Farrah Cat. *Malevolon/Silver Ranger: Based on Bio Hunter Silva. *Beastnoids **Psygorn **Plasmanoid **Zeroid **Aquanoid **Falconoid *Lord Zortek: The leader of the Inhuman Gozerian League appears to his followers as a blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: a planet that eats others. *Vlad Luke Picard/Ghost Vlad Luke Picard/Powerful Vlad Luke Picard/Dracip: Vlad is the invasion leader who secretly plots to overthrow Lord Zortek. *Predatron: Evil clone of the former space pirate. Based on Adjutant Booba. *Solaris: A woman with a male voice, until she got a female voice after the rangers got her reformed. Based on Adjutant Shiima. Voiced by R. Martin Klein. Portrayed by Gal Gadot. *Zark Havock: Based on Prince Icarus. Portrayed by Jack Reynor. *Queen Nazira: Evil clone of the original former queen of Planet Amazonia, who had been recruited by Lord Zortek to lead his Gozerian league. Upon reforming, an evil clone of Queen Nazira was made to replace her. Portrayed by Julianne Moore. *Alion: Evil clone of the reformed original creature. A large green reptile-like alien who pilots the main invasion ship of the Gozerian Empire during their attack on Earth. He mostly is a more comedic alien, fighting constantly with the napping Growdie whenever it is needed to rebuild and enlarge a Space Beast. Based on Gator. *Growdie: A one-eyed creature from the planet of the same name who is used by Gozerian League to enlarge its minions. Whenever a Space Beast is destroyed, Vlad sends Growdie down to Earth when he was abandoned alone on the mothership he is rescued by the Rangers to assist them in defeating Zortek by rebuilding and growing the destroyed Memory Doll of planet Merlana. *Count Ethegon: Based on Great Emperor Lah Deus. *Dr. Solkar: Based on Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. *Zebrus/Zebrak: Based on Leh Wanda. *Leoparda/Lepardoe: Based on Leh Näfel. *Beastblack: Based on Leh Gals. *Flow and Tac: Based on Wolk and Kilt. *General Rothbart: Leader of the Alien Hunters. *General Hook: Second-in-Command of the Alien Hunters. *Killhawk: Based on Kerao. *Bloodstream: Based on Baura. *Hatefire: Based on Hag. *Perishtake: Based on Hou. *Growjelly: Based on Kuragen. *Lord Radigon: Based on Radiguet. He is a ruthless emperor from planet Chronos. Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Carloid: Based on Toran/Toranza. Portrayed by Jake Lucas (kid form) and Freddie Highmore (adult form). *Zaphara: Based on Maria. Portrayed by Jennifer Tung. *Greygor: Based on Grey. Voiced by Marc Thompson. *Empress Kazara: Based on Empress Juuza. Portrayed by Lydia Mackay. *Muso: Based on Majin Mu. *Orcox: Based on Majin Ramon. *Gurg: Based on Majin Gorg. *Hotelzilla: Based on House Dimension. *Busmere: Based on Bus Jigen. *Demonoodle: Based on Noodle Jigen. *Diamondoom: Based on Diamond Jigen. *Vendorcus: Based on Vendor Jigen. *The Antagonist: Based on Ant Bazooka. *Pack Rat: Based on Toxic Rat. *Mirror Menace: Based on Mirror Dimension. *Sharpshooter: Based on Sniper Cat. *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Thrax: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son. *Kimita Demelsa: An evil clone of Kimberly Hart made by Dr. Fink, who became just like Rita, to the delight of the Evil Alliance, especially Thrax, who fell in love with her. *Sareena Repulsa: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's daughter, and Thrax's sister. *Prince Coldark: Jimmy Sparks' nemesis from the New Adventures of Gigantor. With approval from his father Moldark, he sees Zedd and Rita as his second parents with Thrax and Sareena as his brother and sister. Coldark is also the new and true pilot of Rita's evil zord, Cyclopsis. *Goldar *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Morgana: Enemy of Power Rangers S.P.D., permanently and magically grown up and turned beautiful by Lord Zedd and Rita, who both adopted her and took her as their daughter and Thrax and Madabito's sister. *Lokar: Enemy of both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Animal Brigade, permanently given a new form in the latter's series after splitting in two with Major Kuban Stroud. When Lokar reunited with Lord Zedd and Rita, he gladly and willingly accepted their offer to join their deadly alliance. *King Sphinx: Resurrected with the ability to turn to his human form, Aaron Black, who poses as a game show host for his victims to answer his riddles. Partly inspired by Dora Sphinx, human design based on Batman Forever's Riddler. *Madame Woe *Extraterrestrial duo *Lumitor *Vampirus *Centiback *Impursonator *Katastrophe *Fighting Flea *Lizzinator *Stag Beetle *Chef Swinegang Pork *Kerovan-Ouster *Aqualungs *Kombat Knat *LottaMuggs *Porkasaurus *Cataclazmic *Torch Mouth *Ultra Vulture *Changeling *Dramole *Oysterizer *Pumpkin Rapper *Snizzard *Robogoat *Primator *Rhinoblaster *Invenusable Flytrap *Saliguana *Peckster *Soccadillo *Grumble Bee *Guitardo *Octophantom *Goo Fish *Slippery Shark *Cruel Crayfish *Pirantishead *Horror Bull #2 *Sting King *Mondo the Magician *Garuza the Sorceress *Major Lukan *Prince Kenzu *Knightmare *Duke of Cards *Pipebrain *Key Monster *Lipsyncher *Pursehead *Karl Ziktor/Grimlord *General Ivar *Colonel Icebot *Decimator *Zelton *Toxoid *Blue Boar *Dark Heart: Evil clone of Tyler Steele created by Lord Zarnak, permanently becoming the true Dark Heart. *Nukus *Horribelle *Vilor *Nick Penders: Ethan's nemesis and the Magnavores' new monster and weapon creator, due to Les Fortunes having to go back to jail willingly on account of getting no respect from Nukus for at least a year or two. *Goldex: Enemy of Karato and Silver Ray who seeks revenge on the two and the Beetleborgs. Based on Bill Goldy. *Master Vile *Blue Globbor *Archfelines: Based on the Flowery Kunoichi Team. **Felicity **Purina **Grisabella **Trinny **Orchide *Professor Longnose *Parrot Top *Cruella Desquid *Garbage Mouth *Crabby Cabbie *Brick Bully *See Monster *Lady Dread *Freaky Feline *Witchblade *Sinister Simian *Yetiki *Smudgey Swirl *Hunghorn *Piecemeal *Hate Master *Lanterra *Miss Chief *Dischordia: Upon being resurrected, her singing was given a major improvement by Bandora: To sing like a siren. *Bonker: Dischordia's little, brawny brother. Based on Kakuranger's Daidarabotchi. *Evil Alien Rangers *King Mecha: The new ruler of the Machine Empire, permanently replacing the late King Mondo. Formerly known as Count Mecha from Galaxy Express 999, given a permanent upgrade thanks to Prince Gasket. After being repaired, reprogrammed and upgraded, Mecha decided to take Gasket as his son and the true heir to the Machine Empire. He also accepts Archerina as his daughter-in-law. *Prince Gasket: The prince of the new Machine Empire, loyal to his new father, King Mecha. *Archerina: Gasket's beloved bride and the princess of the new Machine Empire, loyal to her new father-in-law, King Mecha. *Louie Kaboom: Repaired to become a loyal minion to Prince Gasket, given to him by Lord Zedd and Rita as a gift for their unity. *Cruel Chrome: Repaired to become a loyal minion to Prince Gasket. *Klank & Orbus: Mondo's former two henchbots, now loyal to Mecha, Gasket and Archerina. *General Venjix: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like Go-Busters' Dark Buster. *Gerrok: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a dark green version of Kamen Rider Torque. *Tezzla: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a fuchsia version of Go-Busters' Escape Evolve. *Steelon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a blue version of Kamen Rider Kiva. *Automon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a yellow version of Go-Busters' Enter Unite. *Death Klowns: Formerly juvenile delinquents from Earth, now the Machine Empire's notorious elite force; the Death Klowns, consisting of Chunk, Bull, Milly and Bruiser. *Silo *Cog Changer *Drill Master *Punch-A-Bunch *Toxidiva: Divatox's permanent replacement. Based on Divatox from the Zordon of Eltar fan film. Portrayed by Soni Aralynn. *Hooklar: Toxidiva's devoted minion. Design based on Captain Hook from the 2003 Peter Pan movie. *Shadow Chromite *Brogar: Toxidiva's bumbling minion based on the Elgar from the Zordon of Eltar fan film. *Cupcake: Former soldier of Divatox, now working for Toxidiva. From the Zordon of Eltar fan film. *Bobogoat *Debloom *Blue Grouperhead *Vitrified Virus *Silver Streaker *Fleeing Flea *Mosquito Man *Torch Tiger *Crash & the Creeps *Astronema: An evil clone of Karone made by Zarnak and Bandora, becoming the true Astronema. *Red Ecliptor: An evil clone of Ecliptor, looking just like his red super form. *Psycho Rangers: Resurrected from the dead once again to serve Astronema. This time, thanks to the Zarnak and Bandora's magic, the Psycho Rangers are now cooperating with each other. As a bonus, Psycho Silver, Psycho Green and Psycho Purple are created to be additional members of their team. *Captain Mutiny: Resurrected from the dead to become the true enemy of the Galaxy Rangers. *Barbarax: Captain Mutiny's right-hand man. *Venatoria: A clone of Trakeena, looking just like her green monster form. *Hexuba: A sorceress working for Captain Mutiny. *Treacheron *Rocketron *Grunchor *Rojomon *Nightmare *Starcog *Teska *Kubak *Quakemaker *Hardtochoke *Destruxo *Mutantrum *Dark King Diabolico: An evil clone of Diabolico made by Zarnak and Bandora, to lead his own forces alongside Olympius and Vypra. *Queen Anukis: A clone of Queen Bansheera that is a manifestation of her ultimate form, named after the second embodiment of chaos. She married the evil clone of Diabolico, Dark King Diabolico. She adopted Olympius and Vypra as her new mother, and then she also adopted Triskull after he was resurrected. *Olympius: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside Vypra and his new father, Dark King Diabolico. *Vypra: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside Olympius and her new father, Dark King Diabolico. *Triskull: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside his newly adopted siblings, Olympius and Vypra, and his adopted parents; Dark King Diabolico and Queen Anukis. *Lord Demongor: The new nemesis of Power Rangers Time Force. Based on Dante from one of the Timeranger Sentai Stage Shows. *Gluto: Ransik's former minion, freed by Lord Demongor and now loyal to him. With a little help from Surtax's machinery, Gluto became as smart as Demongor, enough to become an equal partner to him. *Kinesia: Nadira's evil sister, loyal to Demongor and Gluto. *Evil Alex: Alex from an alternate year 3000. He is a red-clad dictator and general loyal to Demongor and Gluto. *Surtax: Demongor's robot scientist, clone of the late Frax, who was once a human mad scientist. *Master Org: Clone of the first Master Org, made by Zarnak and Bandora. *Necronomica: Evil clone of Toxica, named after her General Org form. She was made by Zarnak and Bandora. *Moldrax: Evil clone of Jindrax, lover of Necronomica. He was made by Zarnak and Bandora. *Retinax *Nayzor *Mandilok *Orgoth: Direct descendant of Samurai Jack's Aku, looking just like the late Lothor. Based on Lothor and Ninja Turtles' Shredder. *Mesogog *Zeltrax *Broodwing *A-Squad Rangers *Dark Necrocinder: An evil embodiment of chaos. At first, he was a rotting corpse that reeked like sulfur and acid. After the Corpse was defeated by Zeke Matthews and Clorice, he was found by a mysterious woman, who took the Corpse to a secret evil lair, where it was used in a demonic ritual. Using an evil cauldron, the female put the remains of Octomus the Master and the barely moving Corpse inside it before Imperius sang an eerie incantation (in the form of Hellfire from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame). The ritual was a success, and soon, Dark Necrocinder was born, becoming the new nemesis of the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Based on the Corpse from the Tale of the Dead Man's Float. *Serafina: Necrolai's evil mother. She disapproves of her daughter joining the good guys with her granddaughter. For that, she vows vengeance on them and the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Wanting a new mastermind, Serafina found the Corpse that attacked Zeke Matthews and Clorice long ago in the local pool and recovered it unnoticed. After taking the Corpse to her lair, she and Imperius did a ritual on the Corpse, and as a result, it became their new master, Dark Necrocinder. Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. Human form portrayed by Lana Parrilla. *Imperious *Moltor: Resurrected by Thrax, Zarnak and Bandora. He was thankful for the demise of Flurious, so he took back his crown and was willing to team up with Thrax as an equal. At the climax of the final battle against him, he is given a new ability; to transform into a powerful form known as Volcanokon. *Miratrix: Resurrected by Thrax, Zarnak and Bandora. She was glad that Kamdor, her former master, was defeated by the Operation Overdrive Rangers. Just for that, she pledged loyalty to Bokarr as his new servant. *Volcan *Magmador *Bullox *King Snowfury: Flurious' stepbrother, two years younger than him. Unlike Flurious, Snowfury and Moltor get along with each other as equals. When the Rangers fight with him, Snowfury transforms into his ultimate form, Snowrath. Portrayed by Bill Goldberg. *Icebrood: Snowfury's loyal bodyguard. *Bokar: Kamdor's younger brother. He has a crush on Miratrix. Bokar hated Kamdor for what he did to her, and thus became his replacement, as he pledged his loyalty to King Snowfury. He gets along with Moltor, King Snowfury and the Fearcats as his equals, forming a deadly alliance. Whenever Moltor and Snowfury have a scheme, they always let their respective servants, Miratrix and Bokar, team up as partners. *Fearcats: Resurrected by Zarnak and Bandora and placed under a permanent spell by them to be loyal to Moltor, Snowfury and Bokar. **Cheetar **Mig **Benglo **Crazar *Evil Overdrive Rangers *Dai Shi: Resurrected by Zarnak and Bandora, and given the body of Jarrod's former powerful form, the Phantom Beast King. *Evil Warriors **Skeletor **Beast Man **Mer-Man **Evil-Lyn **Trap Jaw **Tri-Klops **Faker **Clawful **Jitsu **Mer-Man **Kobra Khan **Webstor **Whiplash **Spikor **Stinkor **Two-Bad **Blade **Blast-Attak **Scare Glow **Saurod **Karg **Fang Man **Strongarm **Icer **Draego-Man **Goat Man *The Horde **Horde Prime **Hordak **Mantenna **Leech **Grizzlor **Calyx **Modulok **Catra **Shadow Weaver **Scorpia **Dragstor **Multi-Bot **Rattlor **Dylamug **Tung Lashor **Imp **Admiral Scurvy **Colonel Blast **Mosquitor **Entrapta **Vultak **Octavia **False Face **Prince Zed **Horde Troopers *Violator *Cross Terrorizers: The Black Cross King's Android foot soldiers. *Crimebots: Metalliclaw's Foot Soldiers. Based on the Crimers. *Cutdroids: Professor Zadimus's foot soldiers. Based on Battle Fever J's Cutmen. *Skullnoids: Queen Setra's foot soldiers. Based on the Dustlers. *Magmanoids: Spy Mechanoids who disguised their selves to look human. Based on Dark Q. *Commandroids: Cybercon's foot soldiers. Based on the Spotmen. *Centrexes: The foot soldiers of Dr. Malevolent's army. Based on Mecha Clones. *Nazons: The foot soldiers of Lord Zortek's empire. Based on Hidrer Soldiers. *Sinsects: The insectoid foot soldiers of the Dark Pollution Empire. Based on the Zolors. *Skyranons: Based on Grinam Soldiers. *Z-Putty Patrollers: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. *Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's bird foot soldiers. *Shadow Patrol: Rita's newest foot soldiers. *Super Putty Patrollers: Rita's foot soldiers, upgraded by Bandora and now working for Thrax and Kimita. *Skugs: Grimlord's foot soldiers. *Tuxedroids: Mondo the Magician's foot soldiers. Based on Dairangers' Cotpotros. *Cremators: Master Vile's foot soldiers. Based on Kakuranger's Dorodoros. *Cogs: The Machine Empire's foot soldiers. *Chromites: The late General Havoc's foot soldiers, now Toxidiva's. Based on the Combatant Wumpers. *Quantrons: Astronema's foot soldiers. *Craterites: New foot soldiers, joining Astronema's Quantrons. Based on the Soldiers Kunekune. *Swabbies: Captain Mutiny's foot soldiers. *Stingwingers: The late Trakeena's foot soldiers, now working for Venatoria. *Batlings: Diabolico, Olympius and Vypra's foot soldiers. *Froglings: Green frog-like soldiers that look like Batlings, except that they always hop like frogs. *Diva-Drones: Bee-colored soldiers that look like Batlings, but with bee stingers on their rears. *Ghouls: Triskull's foot soldiers. *Cyclobots: Ransik's former foot soldiers, recreated and upgraded by Demongor and Surtax, to be stronger and aggressive. *Putrids: Master Org's foot soldiers. *Kelzaks: Formerly Lothor's foot soldiers, now working for Orgoth. *Tyrannodrones: Mesogog's foot soldiers. *Triptoids: Zeltrax's foot soldiers. *Krybots: Grumm's foot soldiers, now working for Broodwing. *Hidiacs: Formerly Necrolai's foot soldiers, now working for Serafina. *Styxoids: Koragg's foot soldiers. *Lava Lizards: Moltor's foot soldiers. *Chillers: The late Flurious' foot soldiers, now working for King Snowfury. *Rinshi: Dai Shi's foot soldiers. Arsenal *Chaos Power Coins Weapons *Chaos Blaster/Chaos Weapons **Chaos Sword **Chaos Axe **Chaos Lance **Chaos Daggers **Chaos Bow **Chaos Dragon Dagger Zords *Chaos Megazord **Chaos Dinozords ***Tyrannosaurus Chaos Dinozord ***Mastodon Chaos Dinozord ***Triceratops Chaos Dinozord ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Chaos Dinozord ***Pterodactyl Chaos Dinozord **Chaos Dragonzord Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Mason: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Combat Chaos, Battle Mode!" *Mason: "Chaos Ranger Red!" *Zak: "Chaos Ranger Black!" *Toby: "Chaos Ranger Blue!" *Tina: "Chaos Ranger Yellow!" *Kitty: "Chaos Ranger Pink!" *Johnny: "Chaos Ranger Green!" *Mason: Chaotic warriors fighting for Earth! All: Power Rangers Combat Chaos! Soundtrack *Go Go Power Rangers (1995 film version) *Higher Ground - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Trouble - Shampoo *Are You Ready?! - Devo *Dreams - Van Halen *Free Ride - Dan Hartman *POWER (Edited version) - Kanye West *Fight! - Ron Wasserman *5-4-1 - Ron Wasserman *Combat - Ron Wasserman *We Need A Hero - Ron Wasserman *I Will Win - Ron Wasserman *Go, Green Ranger, Go - Ron Wasserman *White Ranger Tiger Power - Ron Wasserman *Tenga Bye Bye - Ron Wasserman *Zords - Ron Wasserman *Unite - Ron Wasserman *The End is Over - Powerman 5000 *Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation *Highway to Hell - AC/DC *The Mob Song - Luke Evans, Josh Gad, Ensemble Villains Lord Zarnak.jpg|Lord Zarnak Bandora.png|Queen Bandora MMPR-Drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon 220px-Neo-Grifforzer2.jpg|Goldak Chamelea.png|Chamelea Goku_Black_Artwork_DBS.png|Black Goku Jmsmrsterspiccololiveaction.png|Slaymaster Silverback Power Rangers.jpg|Silverback Primatox.png|Primatox Michael Myers.png|Michael Myers Ben Willis.png|Ben Willis August Kuratov.jpg|August Kuratov Totgg21.png|Ghastly Grinner Goose22008-08-1110-05-19-24.jpg|The Masked Mutant punisher_and_deathstroke_by_momarkey-d9eepde.png|Dark Punisher ScreenHunter_2933Jul021205.jpg|Madison Storm 1okayttotlm31.png|Drake Genesis Gaston_Legume.jpg|Naston Thade.jpg|Thade Lubdan.jpg|Lubdan Vink.jpg|Dr. Vink Guardians-MM2-Entertainment00001.jpg|Khan Golems.jpg|Bandora and Golems tyrannosaurus-sentry.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Sentry Mastodon_Sentry.jpg|Mastodon Sentry Maxresdefault 233.jpg|Ravagers power-rangers-sabertooth-sentry-design-238104.jpg|Sabertooth Sentry power-rangers-pterodactyl-sentry-design-238103.jpg|Pterodactyl Sentry iron_blue_ranger_by_megazord16-d6xltph.jpg|Triceratops Sentry Hichigo.png|Hichigo different_vegeta_v1_by_robertovile-d4fytua.png|Daikorn Sajozer.png|Sajozer SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu HW_Link_-_Dark_Link.png|Dark Link Madabito the Nighlok Warrior.png|Madabito the Nighlok Warrior scorpion-mk9-sword.jpg|Dark Scorpion Furybeast.jpg|Furybeast Swamprake.jpg|Swamprake $(KGrHqJ,!ooFJQhyLC)1BS(0RP(q5!~~60_57.JPG|Ghostface Killer Chuck Snider.jpg|Chuck Snider Krista.png|Tiffany Snider 902001-product-silo.png|Predator Freddy_kruegerNew_nightmare.jpg|Freddy Krueger Hazela Sevina.png|Hazela Sevina Slappy the Dummy.png|Slappy the Dummy Goosebump1.png|Murder the Clown Snake Lady.png|Snake Lady Goosebump6.png|Cronby Pumpkinhead2.png|Pumpkin Head CountNightwing.png|Count Nightwing Female_Vampire.jpg|Countess Yvonne Fifi-vampire.jpg|Fifi the Vampire Poodle MV5BMTU3NjQ4NTEzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzIyMzAzMjE@._V1_.jpg|The Lord High Executioner Professorshock.png|Professor Shock Screen_Shot_2015-10-08_at_2.38.07_pm.png|Lawn Gnomes Screen_Shot_2014-09-01_at_4.04.07_pm.png|Monster Blood Bees.png|The Bees Sans-titre-1-31aaf49.png|Dorian Tyrell Violator.jpg|Violator Violator demon form.jpg|Violator (demon form) Black_cross_king_2011_by_froexd-d70oozq.jpg|Black Cross King Black_Cross_Colossus.png|Black Cross King's monster form Professor Zadimus.png|Professor Zadimus Kalmedor.png|Kalmedor Lamina.png|Lamina Cellica and Scorsha.png|Cellica and Scorsha Cutdroids.jpg|Cutdroids Zedd2prfanonwiki.jpg|Lord Zedd Rita Repulsa (new look).png|Rita Repulsa Ritafull.jpg|Rita Repulsa OO Thrax.jpg|Thrax KimberlyRita.jpg|Kimita Demelsa Sareena Repulsa.png|Sareena Repulsa Doctor_kempu.jpg|Lokar (human form) BkTRyuOCUAAp9X4.jpg|Super Lokar fearbeastkemp.jpg|Mega Lokar zuno.jpg|Ultra Lokar 220px-MMPR Lokar.jpg|True Lokar Mega Lord Zedd.jpg|Moldark Vlcsnap-error489.jpg|Prince Coldark Goldar.jpg|Goldar MMPR Scorpina.jpg|Scorpina Rito.jpg|Rito Revolto Morgana.jpg|Morgana Prspd-morgana.png|Morgana's battlesuit Aaron Black.png|Aaron Black King_Sphinx_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|King Sphinx Madame Woe.png|Madame Woe MMPR Knasty Knight.jpg|Knasty Knight Stag_Beetle.jpg|Stag Beetle Mmpr-m2-robogoat.jpg|Robogoat Rhinoblaster_(PR).jpg|Rhinoblaster MinGuitar.png|Guitardo Mmpr-m2-octophantom.jpg|Octophantom Piranha_Head.png|Pirantishead Squatt.jpg|Squatt Baboo.jpg|Baboo Finster.jpg|Finster Shadow Patrol.png|Shadow Patrol Z Putties.jpg|Z-Putties Super_Putties.jpg|Super Putties JETMAN.jpg|Evil Flight Squad Rangers Dai30.png|Mondo the Magician Garuza the Sorceress.png|Garuza the Sorceress Major Lukan.png|Major Lukan Lipsyncher_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Lipsyncher MMPR_Jaws_of_Destruction.jpg|Jaws of Destruction Goseisentai Dairanger 6069.jpg|Evil Star Force Rangers Skelerena_(Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers).jpg|Skelerena Dai-vi-cotpotros.jpg|Tuxedroids Red-dressed_Cotpotros.jpg|Red Tuxedroids MMPRMasterVileseason3.jpg|Master Vile 10847903_788806017824021_2254450402341419402_n.jpg|Queen Setra Bonker.jpg|Bonker MMPR Dischordia.jpg|Dischordia Dorodoros.png|Soldiers of the Master Vile King Mecha (masked).png|King Mecha Gasket-and-archerina.jpg|Prince Gasket and Archerina PRZ_Klank_Orbus.jpg|Klank & Orbus Louie_Kaboom.jpg|Louie Kaboom Death Klowns.png|Death Klowns General Venjix.png|General Venjix Gerrok.png|Gerrok Tezzla.png|Tezzla Steelon.png|Steelon Automon.png|Automon Silo.png|Silo Tenga Warriors.jpg|Tenga Warriors Bill_Goldy.jpg|Goldex Mutant Rangers.png|Mutant Rangers Alexander Leons.png|Alexander Leons Exo-Kiba Ranger.png|Exo-Kiba Ranger Tomek Oliver.png|Tomek Oliver Exo-Dragon Ranger.png|Exo-Dragon Ranger Jackson Gordo.png|Jackson Gordo Exo-Mammoth Ranger.png|Exo-Mammoth Ranger Annily Willison.png|Annily Willison Exo-Ptera Ranger.png|Exo-Ptera Ranger Leevon Maolan.png|Leevon Maolan Exo-Tricera Ranger.png|Exo-Tricera Ranger Trina Ayano.png|Trina Ayano Exo-Tiger Ranger.png|Exo-Tiger Ranger Lt. Cyberock.png|Lt. Cyberock Exo-Tyranno Ranger.png|Exo-Tyranno Ranger Toxidiva.png|Toxidiva Cupcake.png|Cupcake Brogar.png|Brogar Hooklar.jpg|Hooklar Shadow_Chromite.jpg|Shadow Chromite Chromites.jpg|Chromites Car-vi-whumpers.jpg|Chromites Astronema01prfanonwiki.jpg|Astronema Ecliptor_Red.png|Red Ecliptor Psycho Rangers.jpg|Psycho Rangers Green Psycho Ranger.jpg|Psycho Green Silver-Psycho Ranger.jpg|Psycho Silver Hk6k7sG.jpg|Psycho Purple Craterites.png|Craterites Quantrons.jpg|Quantrons Captain-Mutiny-rangers-lost-galaxyepisode38prlgprfanonwiki.jpg|Captain Mutiny Barbarax_40_40.jpg|Barbarax LG Conglomerate Hexubaprfanonwiki.jpg|Hexuba Venatoria.png|Venatoria Mantiya.jpg|Venatoria (monster form) Deviot.jpg|Deviot Captain_Gregory_2_Captain_Treachery_Power_Rangers.jpg|Captain Treachery LG_Swabbies.jpg|Swabbies CjHZ2osWYAEauHc.jpg|Stingwingers Diabolico (clone).png|Dark King Diabolico Queen Anukis.jpg|Queen Anukis Prince_Olympius.png|Prince Olympius Vypra.jpg|Vypra LR_Loki.jpg|Loki Lightspeed_Rescue_Jinxer_01.png|Jinxer Triskull2.jpg|Triskull Batlings.jpg|Batlings Ghouls.jpg|Ghouls Lord Demongor.png|Lord Demongor Gluto2prfanonwiki.jpg|Gluto Kisenia.png|Kisenia Evil Alex.png|Evil Alex Surtax.png|Surtax Super Frax Power Rangers Gien Dekaranger.jpg|Super Surtax Cyclobots.jpg|Cyclobots MasterOrgFinal.jpg|Master Org Toxica.png|Necronomica Jindrax.png|Moldrax Gao-vi-shuten.jpg|Retinax Gao-vi-ura.jpg|Nayzor Gao-vi-rasetsu.jpg|Mandilok Gao-vi-orgettesputridsprwfrngerdatabse.jpg|Putrids Gao-vi-redorgettes.jpg|Super Putrids Lothor.png|Orgoth WfvsnsHurri-vi-chubozu.jpg|Ragnor Kelzaks.jpg|Kelzaks DT Mesogogprfanonwiki.jpg|Mesogog Mesomonster_-_mesogog_forma_final.png|Mesomonster DT_Zeltrax.jpg|Zeltrax Zeltrax-super.jpg|Super Zeltrax Tyrannodrones.jpg|Tyrannodrones Triptoids.jpg|Triptoids S.P.D._=_Broodwing_01.jpg|Broodwing Krybots.png|Krybots Prjf-phantombeastking.png|Dai Shi 16_Jungle_Fury_-_Rinshi_01.jpg|Rinshi Octomus_Maximus.jpg|Dark Necrocinder MF_Imperious.jpg|Imperious MF_Necrolai.jpg|Serafina Serafina.png|Serafina (human form) Sculpin.jpg|Sculpin Prmf-koragg.png|Koragg, the Knight Wolf Evil_Mystic_Rangers.jpg|Evil Mystic Rangers MF_Hidiacs.jpg|Hidiacs Styxoids.jpg|Styxoids Moltor-1.jpg|Moltor Volcanokon.png|Volcanokon Dryken.jpg|Volcan Boukennaga.jpg|Bullox Tagrgin.jpg|Magmador Bokar.png|Bokar Miratrix.png|Miratrix Snowfury.png|King Snowfury Snowrath.png|Snowrath achristmashorrorstory_still11.jpg|Icebrood OO_Chillers.jpg|Chillers Bou-vi-hyoga.jpg|Cheetar Bou-vi-gai.jpg|Mig Photo06.jpg|Benglo Bou-vi-ouga.jpg|Crazar OO-rangers.jpg|Evil Overdrive Rangers Lava Lizards.png|Lava Lizards 20111126204039!Goon-vi-yogoshimacritein.jpg|Emperor Venjix (old) gb-40-19.jpg|Emperor Venjix (new) Tenaya_15.png|Tenaya 18 Grinders.png|Grinders Xandredprsprssrngerwiki.jpg|Master Xandred Octoroo.jpg|Octoroo Manpuku_Aburame.jpg|General Gut Ayakashi_Homurakogi.jpg|Sergeant Tread Shinken-vi-nanashimoogersprsamurairngerdatabse.jpg|Moogers Jet-vi-radiguet.jpg|Lord Radigon Empress_juza.jpg|Empress Kazara Tranza.jpg|Carloid 004-4a646-thumbnail2.jpg|Zaphara Grey.jpg|Greygor Muso.jpg|Muso Gurg.jpg|Gurg Orcox.jpg|Orcox busjigen.jpg|Busmere ToxicRatEp35.png|Pack Rat jet-vb-snipercat.jpg|Sharpshooter Grinam.jpg|Skyranons ClknX17XEAMdoZy.jpg|Sledge, Snide, Curio, Wrench, Fury and Poisandra Tsukaima Ryukendo.jpg|Gorgoneyes Jack Moon Ryukendo.jpg|Blackstorm Lady Gold Cat Ryukendo.jpg|Diamanda Lady Gold Ryukendo.jpg|Sharla Rock Crimson Ryukendo.jpg|Gravelcoil Tsukaima Bloody.jpg|Shadegear Baron Bloody.jpg|Masterlock Dr. Worm.jpg|Kragen GrenGhost.jpg|Baron Magehaunt Juuma King Golomois Super Sentai - Lucefex Power Rangers.jpg|Lucefex Juuma King Golomois Oringal Form Super Sentai - Lucefex Super Demon Form Power Rangers.png|Lucefex (Super Demon Form) Skeletor Live action.jpg|Skeletor Golden Skeletor.jpg|Super Skeletor Evil Lyn He Man Movie.jpg|Evil-Lyn Beast Man.jpg|Beast-Man Karg heman movie.png|Karg Blade He man move.jpg|Blade Tri-Klops LA.jpg|Tri-Klops Trap Jaw.jpg|Trap Jaw Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein Saurod He Man movie.jpg|Saurod Merman MOTU DaveRapoza.jpg|Mer-Man 2561720-skeletor trooper3.jpg|Skeletor Troopers Whiplash He Man LA.jpg|Whiplash Two-Bad.jpg|Two-Bad Stinkor .jpg|Stinkor Clawful.jpg|Clawful Webstor LA.jpg|Webstor Spikor LA.jpg|Spikor Scare Glow LA.jpg|Scare Glow Shokoti LA.jpg|Shokoti Rise of the snakemen he man LA.jpg|Snakemen Hordak LA.jpg|Hordak Lokar Fan Movie.jpg|Horde Prime Shadow Weaver LA.jpg|Shadow Weaver Dracula Drake 53462.jpg|Leech Catra LA.jpg|Catra Scorpia-2.jpg|Scorpia horde_troopers.jpg|Horde Troopers The evil horde .jpg|Evil Horde Mumm-Ra LA.png|Mumm-Ra Mumm-Ra transformate LA.png|Mumm-Ra (Transformate) Grune.jpg|Grune Shreddernm.png|Shredder Bebop and Rocksteady.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady tmntIITokkaRahzar.JPG|Tokka and Rahzar Krang.png|Krang TMNT-villain-Dragon-Lord.jpg|Dragonlord Footninja.png|Foot Ninjas Rank_warriors.jpg|Ranks Warriors tumblr_inline_oflxxbsvOu1rvkpf6_1280.jpg|Prof. Deadalus Zoltar.png|Zoltar 001-83ab3-thumbnail2.jpg|Persephone Ravana.png|Ravana Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Combat Chaos Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover